Vampire diaries: The Vengance Chronicles
by Serenissime
Summary: After Emily kills all the trapped vampires, what happens next? Where will Stefan go now that he has left Elena? *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. D'OH!

PS This takes place from the TV series perspective, right after Stefan tells Elena he's leaving Mystic falls.

The pain rages inside of me.

My indecision tortures me.

Will I leave her alone, as I should, so no one will hurt her because of me?

Will I stay away so she does not suffer because of me?

Or will I stay close, to protect her?

Even I don't know.

I never did know.

I have only one option now.

Flee.

Hide.

It's the only way to protect her.

"Okay Stefan, cut the crap. Why are you really here?" My little sister's voice was unbearably easy to hear through my headphones. The fact she knew me better than Damon ever had was also an annoyance I'd had to live with through the last few weeks. My little sister, Ariella "Ella" Salvatore had been a vampire longer than I had, and frankly was the only person who put up with my brooding. I had fled to Ella's home after realizing that it was the only place that Damon couldn't follow me. She had gotten fed up. Finally.

"Drop it Ella. You know I don't want to talk about it." I said in my usual brooding monotone. That, as I knew, wouldn't and didn't deter her. She yanked the couch out from under me and crushed my CD player with her foot. "It'd better not be a Catherine thing. I told you, she was not good for you and she never will be. She set that Vampire servant of hers, Dante on me. Did you ever forget that? She LIED to you over and over and over again. When will you get over her?" Ella was literally screeching now. It took a great deal to make her mad which meant that I had crossed some sort of line that was not meant to be crossed.

Giving up, I sat in the chair and mumbled. " I found a new girlfriend. It was too dangerous to be around her anymore Ella. You know that vampires can lose control very easily. Damon's been following me around making my life a complete nightmare, and I can't drag her into that nightmare." I could tell that Ella wasn't buying it. She knew that there was something I wasn't telling her and she was going to ferret it out of me. She could and would.

"Do you want to know something Stefan? That night, in the church... When Catherine stumbled out the back door, crying for help, I was there. She was on fire. I tied her to a tree and fed the fire, so it consumed her. I killed Catherine. Not Emily, that witch who slaughtered the 27 vampires left inside, me. I killed the vampire called Catherine. Me. Do you understand Stefan? You must never tell Damon." I looked up at my innocent looking little sister with her veil of dark hair, her pale skin and ice blue eyes, and I could hardly believe she would kill anyone.

I could understand why. I had wanted to kill Catherine myself after I learned she had sent Dante to kill Ella. I loved my little sister, the tiny little girl who would follow Damon and I around everywhere singing lullabies and dancing as she went, carrying a bouquet of wildflowers or a rag doll. Yet it was hard to understand fully the grudge she held against Catherine.

"Why?"

"Because if you did, Damon would kill me. Literally kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dont own the vampire diaries

For years Damon had stalked me, making my life more miserable than anyone else in history. I had known him for centuries, watched him grow up, watched him change.

I didn't think him capable of killing Ella.

Even when we were boys, Ella had hero-worshipped us. Now, when we were vampires, she looked to us with pride somehow. I never truly understood why, but it was clear now. She had prepared us all those years for our fights, our problems, anything we had to handle. We had succeeded, and she was proud.

It's strange how your own creation can turn on you, at least, that's what our father used to say when we played pranks on him. Now I understand how he, and Ella felt. Ella had made Damon the way he was. Whenever Damon had wanted to get angry, Ella had whacked him on the back of the head and said, "Save it big brother. Vengance is sweet." She had helped Damon get back at his enemies and revel in their defeat. When he was nineteen, and Ella had died... It wasn't a good time to be around Damon. It wasn't easy or fun to remember that time. Ella had been Damon's teacher, as she had been mine.

When I was ten, Ella and I had gone to the store to buy a new doll for her. Damon had been stuck doing chores. I had laughed at a fickle boy's attempts to get his girlfriend to like him again. Elle had smacked me round the head just as she had Damon and said, "One day you might be him Stefan. Don't laugh."

I stopped laughing and took things like that more seriously after that day.

Looking at Elle now, her expression reminded me of that day. The dissapproval, the anger, the worry... It looked so out of place on a girl like her's face. She ought to be worried about what she was going to wear to school tomorrow and things like that, not murderous brothers and horrible past events. But Ella didn't care that she had been responsible for Damon's sorrow, and she didn't know why.

I did.

It wasn't wrong, Catherine's death. Ella had done the right thing killing her. That was why Ella didn't care about the negative side effects that Catherine's death caused for other people; it was the right thing to do. Damon had never truthfully come to terms with Catherine's death, and Ella knew it. All the lessons in the world wouldn't keep Damon on her side, and she knew it. Damon was coming. I had to come to terms with that.

I knew Elle wouldn't hide or run. She would fight. Damon couldn't beat her in a fight, but... could I really condemn Damon to a death like Ella would give him? If he attacked her then he was a true monster, a horror of the supernatural world. He didn't deserve the quick death that Elle had in store for him.

I would have to be there with her. I would have to make him suffer.

And I would have to do it alone.


End file.
